Phineas and Chris
Phineas and Chris is a spinoff series from Phineas and Ferb. It is written by Casimus Prime Layout The story takes place the next summer. Linda and Lawrence have divorced and have moved back to the UK. In Ferb's place comes Phineas' cousin Chris (a character of the writter himself). Most of the episodes feature the two brothers (since Linda "adopted" Chris from his dead parents) building crazy vehicles and machines for fun. Unlike the original series, Candace does not try to bust her brothers but keep them safe. Perry is longer an agent and has retired. The series shows many asspects that the writter had hoped to see from Phineas and Ferb. For one, Phineas and Chris mostly run around in thier normal clothes but are barefoot. And Phineas (as the writter would put "has been dying to see") actually cries in a few episodes. His middle name is also revealed as Thompson and his sweet-tooth has finallly been discovered. His birthday was revealed as January 9, 1999 (with a confirmed age of 10) Characters Phineas Thompsosn Flynn: One of two main characters. He has grown a bit cowardly and nervous since parting from Ferb. He usually keeps some of the odds and ends he and Chris build. He is also a little forgetful. Christopher "Chris" Flynn: Phineas' adopted brother and best friend. In a cancelled pilot episode, Phineas always would drag around with nothing to do. So Linda "called up the secret weapon". When she learned Chris' parents died in a car crash, she took him in as Phineas' new brother. His differences from Phineas are as follows: His hair is green, his shirt has blue stripes, black shorts, and (unlike Phineas until he convinced him to) walks around barefoot. He usually has most of the brains and brawn. Linda Flynn: Phineas and Chris' mom. No changes. Candace Flynn: Phineas and Chris' older sister. Unlike the original, she keeps the boys safe instead of busting them. Episodes *Season 1 A Swimming Sucess '''(the pilot): Chris moves in when Phineas is set to throw a pool party. '''The Birdmen: Phineas and Chris make The Beak suit smaller and makes it into 2 seperate suits to form a superhero due. Megamorphers: Chris introduces Phineas to the world of Megamorphers. The Crazy Helmet: Chris builds a helmet that makes kids go crazy and uses it on Phineas. Caught Blue Handed: After Linda finds the Redbird suit, she sends Phineas to summer school. Are You Smarter Than a Nerd: Baljeet loses on his favorite educational gameshow to Buford. District P: After watching an R-rated alien movie, Phineas starts seeing it in real-life. Night Scream: Phineas is infected with a virus that turns his dreams into nightmares. BLADE: Phineas and Chris build a treehouse after having a nightmare about a horror movie. Confessions of a Cryaholic: Phineas talks about how much he cried when Ferb left. Phinatar: Phineas and Chris explore an alien planet called Phindora while testing new Phinatar bodies. Iron Chris: Phineas and Chris build suits similar to Iron Man and War Machine. Twilight: Ferb Moon: Ferb enlists Phineas and Chris' help to help him go on a date with Vanessa. Kamen Rider P: Phineas and Chris find a case of flash drives that allow them to becomes warriors called Kamen Riders. Hot Ferb Time Machine: Phineas, Chris, and Ferb turn Isabella's hot tub into a time machine. Ferb v. Food: Ferb travels across the town to find the best foods in the state. A Scorching Failure: Phineas badly injures Chris and almost kills him. *Season 2 Flynn vs. Flynn: Ferb forces Phineas to fight Chris. The Devil's Arm: Phineas notices the skin on Chris' arm is fake. Quotes Phineas: Dude, you could've gotten us busted. Chris: Candace doesn't care. Remember? Phineas: Oh yeah. Linda: The Bird Signal. Villian: You'll never stop me. Phineas: Uh oh. Bluebird, enemy target at 11:00 Chris: Lets go in for a closer look. Isabella: They're so dreamy. Fireside Girl: You know you can't date them both. Isabella: I know. Return Movie In March of 2012, the creator was asked to write a movie for the series titled "Flynn vs. Flynn". The film's plot is where Ferb builds a personality alteration chip and it causes Phineas to have massive arguments with Chris, in hopes of making Chris want to move out. This forces Chris to take down the out of control Phineas. The movie is currently in production, scheduled to air sometime before May 2012. Trivia *Megamorphers is a parody of Transformers. *The Birdmen go back to the original Phineas and Ferb episode, The Beak. Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs